Two Bucks Well Spent
by Pokemance
Summary: A love story between a human(M) and a waddle dee(F). Warning: rated M from explicit content.


King Dedede has made available in the town square a waddle dee dispensing machine, being under cover on this weird world is hard so I decide to get a waddle to help me around my ship, I am the only human on the planet, my goal? Report on Dedede to my superiors just in case he goes off world.

In the middle of the night, I sneak in the village, get one random Waddle Dee and bring it on board, not hard since everybody is asleep.

First task for my new little pet was to clean my entire ship, mopping the floor, cleaning the toilets, make my bed, all as I take a little bath to chill for a bit, it did the job in no time, being out of things to do it burst into my bathroom.

Since it was all dirty it decided to jump in the bath with me, " the fuck are you doing? Get out!" I scream, it didn't want to, soo I forced it to, it grabbed it off the tub, legs spread open as I try and pry it from here, my feet slipped, the waddle dee's privates slammed against my face, "you are fucking female?!" I screamed before running to the main frame and adding that new information on the database.

"Soo apparently waddle dees can be male and female" I say as I get back into the bathroom, I stared at the ceiling, blushed, it's lonely around here, I have been surveilling Dedede for 3 months with fly drones.

Waddle dee jumps into the bath again, all happy she starts to clean herself, after cleaning everything in her head, chest, feet and under area she looks at me, after giving me the sponge she turns her back for me, she wants me to wash her back, I refuse and throw the sponge in front of her.

She looked at me, floating in the water, she gets closer to me and dips her left hand under water, her hand punched my balls, she looks at me as she starts to blush, I still refuse to clean her back.

I get up and leave for me bedroom, after drying myself I put on my pajamas and go to sleep in my bed.

Next day I wake up, hugging the warm waddle dee that now was on my bed, 2 minutes until my alarm rang, she was sleeping hard, I got up to turn off my alarm and she didn't woke up.

I look at her blush, I got closer to it, her cheeks where red and her body was warm, I roll her body belly up, I look at her privates more closely, between her labia a little stream of transparent fluid went to the soaked bed sheets, I pull my head back from her privates and look at her.

She looks at me blushed, her arms get up and grab me, my bulk now poked between her labia as it soaked my tip.

I put a bit of her fluid inside my ships DNA scanner and fluid analyzer, both results went into the database, after a quick change of pants and boxers, I go over the fly bot's swarm log, Dedede was still asleep, video and text evidence was then catalogued and added to the database.

After finishing my report, I got a shoulder tap, waddle dee had a wooden plank with food on top of it, coffee, toast with butter and honey, cake and a little flower, she set it on my lap, " thanks, I haven't had the time to eat anything yet" I say to her as I start eating.

The food was really good, the cake was to die for, then it hit me… I don't have any eggs, how did she make a cake?

I go to my kitchen and see it all stocked up with food, waddle dee still finishing to store some canned tuna, "where did you get the money for all of this?" I ask, she points to a jar which read " stray coins found around the house #1", I pet her head, " thanks for all the help you been giving me, I can't thank you enough" I say to her, she smiles to me with a bit of a blush and puts one hand on my crouch.

As I prepare to leave she grabs one of my hands, she pulls me to my bedroom, once there she goes on top of my bed and blushes, her pussy leaking again, I blush hard, "You want me to…?" I ask her, she nods.

I get back to work, I check the database's integrity, check the radar's data on orbital objects, order the fly bot swarm to gradually replace them selfs with other battery full ones and get them to their charging hive, replace any broken part they have.

Starving for lunch I go to my kitchen, as I enter I see waddle dee preparing a tuna salad and setting the table for two, after she finishes she smiles at me.

The salad was great, usually I don't eat anything this fancy as I don't have the time to do elaborate dishes and usually only lunch a prepackaged sandwich, after thanking her again I get back to work.

I order new shipment of fly bots, new parts, new toothbrush and more toothpaste.

Now that the day is over, Dedede asleep and the fly bots set to notify in case of him getting out of the castle, I get to bed after setting my alarm, waddle dee got in and slept at my side.

That's been my life since then… though today was one that was going to be different, my day off, the fly bot swarm streamed the data to headquarters, a more laggy way of real time monitoring of Dedede.

I get up and see waddle dee missing on her side of the bed, I go wash my teeth and see the new brush there next to mine, it had the name of "Debby" engraved on it, I smiled.

Once I got out of my bedroom I see my daily itinerary open, on it said day off, I get to the kitchen and find waddle dee making a cake all covered in flour, after she put the cake in the oven and turned on the timer I sneak behind her and put her belly up in the counter and smile at her.

She blushes, I blush too, I put my head between her legs and with my tongue I start to circle around her clit, she grabs on to my hair, soft moans start coming out of her, almost cuming she pushes me off, her labia leaking I look at her, she no doubt been thinking about doing it with me.

I realize her thought…

I rub my now bare dick in her labia and clit, putting more pressure in her entrance, the oven beeps,

The cake was done, she pulls it off the oven and sets it on the table, she throws her self on to me but the moment had passed.

"Soo your name is Debby?" I ask her as I close my pants zipper, she blushes and nods, " it's a cute name…" I say to her but she looks at me with tears, I sit on a chair and she jumps in my lap, we stare at each other's eyes, her's had a blueish tinted brown, she breaks the stare and rests her self on my chest, I hug her.

It's been two years since then, I had been turning her down until today, she had enough…

She grab me and brings me to the bedroom, there she breaks my pants zipper and rips my boxers open, stands up on the bed, aligned my tip with her entrance then slams her self down and starts to shake, a little bit of blood comes out, my dick bulging on her belly, she smiles at me with tears in her eyes, "I-I ain't even suppose to interact with you, why me?" I ask, she withdraws me from inside of her.

She looks at me still blushed while she cleans out the blood.

" I'm not saying I don't want this…", she kisses me and gets my dick back inside of her,"it's just… you and I have a weird kind of relationship, technically you are my…" I say to her but was interrupted by a quick tightening on me, "…you like that? You like I call you my pet?" I ask her, she tightens again and grabs on to me , she starts to breathe hard, "I can't cum inside of you, I don't know if I can get you pregnant but I can't take the risk" I say as I try to pull her off but fail, she squeezes me tight and milks me dry.

Cum spat around my dick onto the bedsheets as we end up hugging and kissing each other tightly until my dick stops filling her uterus up, making sure she has even her fallopian full of cum.

After my tip popping out of her cum leaking pussy, she gets ready for round two, I stop her one creampie was already too much since I ain't even suppose to have her on the ship let alone have sex with her .

Angry, she punches me in my gut, I fall backwards.

"This is a bit extreme isn't it? I just don't want more sex right now" I say to her before all going black.

"Shit, the light stop working, have to replace the bulb… Hey! I said no!" I say as Debby starts sucking my dick , she reliantly stops and goes to take a quick shower as I change the light bulb.

"Well that's done" I say at the light bulb while Debby starts rubbing one off, I stop her again, I almost get punched by her again but manage to grab her hand before she could do so, I get my tongue inside of her, pleasure jolted through her, licking and sucking on her pussy, she starts cuming as soo I remove my head from there and flick her clit.

Breathing hard she stares at the ceiling, " satisfied?" I ask her, she smiles and blushes.

She jumps at me and hugs my head, " I love you too" I say to her, she kisses me, a boner just pokes through my broken pants, I go and change them.

I pass near the main frame after getting back from my bedroom, I take a chance to compile a human DNA and waddle dee DNA compatibility list for diseases and pregnancy, it takes no time to come up with the results, negative on all diseases, pregnancy on the other hand… overwhelmingly positive with a near 100 percent possibility of impregnation.

Behind me was Debby blushing holding a positive waddle dee shaped pregnancy test, smiling.

I add to my log this information, both that I had taken in a waddle dee and all that had happen since I got her involved, after uploading I almost instantly get a response from headquarters green lighting, explicitly, the pregnancy and congratulating me, which was the opposite of what I thought would be the outcome.

Apparently, my superior had been discussing with peers and her superiors the possibility of getting a waddle dee to help me and was about to add it to my list as a top priority mission since the loneliness of my position could start to take a toll on my sanity.

In the following seven months when I had the chance I did some activities with Debby, we watched some series or films, played a ton of monopoly, she loved that game a lot, and up until the 4 months of pregnancy also sex since then and we ended up just cuddling and kissing.

My mission on this planet ended before the birth, however I brought her with me and went through the motions to make everything official.

We had our son, we called him Frank, the waddle dee.

After king Dedede becoming an ally to the federation, ten years later, both me, ten year old frank and his three year old sister, Anne, meet Debby's parents which felicitated me and Debby for our third pregnancy.

Apparently my situation with Debby and her letters to her parents was what made king Dedede join our allies since it " showed compassion between both worlds".

Two bucks well spent…

THE END


End file.
